


Oh What A Nightmare It Would Be

by Hawkkitty44



Series: A terror of a heartache [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bernie Bear is cute, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: After the celebration of the mock battle, Hubert takes Bernadetta to bed
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: A terror of a heartache [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777363
Kudos: 11





	Oh What A Nightmare It Would Be

The sound of the dining hall was not without the usually cheer one might expect from a house that had the taste of fresh victory. With a win from the battle of the wolf and hawk the black hawks were nothing if not a bit more loose than usual. Around the young purple haired girl people drank ever so casually, it was as if there had been no hardship this year. As if she was the only one who wanted to scream and throw a table in anger. But that was not the case, she was probably just the only one too weak to hide her emotions.

Having another anxiety fuelled mouthful of her wine she was feeling tired sure but looking to Caspar who was jumping to Linhardt’s remarks at his height it was clear she was not that kind of drunk. Not the kind of drunk that could hide from her fears anyhow. Everyone seemed locked into conversation, save for Hubert but his careful gaze on the future empress was more than anyone would expect from him. The young woman is talking to the professor, it was the norm and no Bernie did not care that Hubert was stuck at the others side even as Edelgard looked only at the professor. It was safer for them, for her if he was as far from her as possible!

Looking to her wine she could not help but think how terrified he would make her if he talked down to her now, he would probably think she was stupid for drinking. While everyone else was drinking she was probably doing it wrong, it did not seem to make her any more social than her fathers pushing and pulling seemed to. Gripping the glass if her hand she feels a long-seated fear take her, it hurts and for a moment she shakes. Heavy eyes are on her and as she looks up, she sees the chiselled handsome face she feared more than any other.

Edelgard is gone, the professor is too, and she wants to ask if they went together but mostly everyone is gone so there is not any point in asking where she went. Her own legs feels foreign, more stuck to the seat than any rope could possibly contain her to. The glass is going to her mouth and the last mouthful feels so much better than the first, so something is different if not her outlook. At the very least whatever was keeping her to the chair is gone and she is in free fall as her back goes to meet the ground.

It does not. Her back does not meet a thump rather the coaxing of a warm large hand as it steadies her mid-air. Eyes thinly looking at her make her shake and cry out if fear, but the hand does not move nor does it stir from its duty.

“I thought you had drunk too much but to fall on the ground drunk, you surely are asking for me to baby sit you” Hubert says rather tiredly in a tone that makes her all the more scared. “Can you even walk”.

She cannot do more than mutter in fear, her legs are jelly and she wants to crawl away. So, she just shakes her head and he sighs as if he had expected any differently. An arm is finding it is way under her legs and for the first time she isn’t so much as luggage but a bride as she is swept off her feet. He does not seem to mind her weight; his form is sturdy as if he holds more much more often than she ever will. Heart beating rapidly, it feels like this nightmare is a rollercoaster seemingly only going up on this wild wide.

“I have little time to baby sit, I think it best if you fear for me in the comfort of your own bed don’t you?” saying this ever so coolly he walks as if he isn’t carrying dead weight around so calmly.

It is hard to talk, hard to think. Was this the alcohol hitting her all of the sudden? Or was the fact she could still mutter her usual fear meaning she was still sober enough to be her? Either way purple eyes are wide and shocked as the other walks in the direction of her room. It isn’t far, on the bottom floor and he is in front of it.

“No—No” she cries, and he stops himself from opening the door.

“What ever could be the problem?” He asks and it must be the cold night air, but he doesn’t sound as scary as he usually does”.

“You can’t come in, it’s my safe place. If you came in—I might think all sorts of terrifying creatures can come in I cannot stand the thought” it’s hard to talk as fast as she usually might have, her words are hard to say.

The corner of his mouth twitches and he almost looks amused, had he the intention to kill her?

“Ah so you wish to stay in my room?” he asks and at the look of increased fear and her looking paler he continues. “Maybe I should leave you outside the professors room, you look far more at ease looking to them than to me surely that would be a better plan”.

Shaking her head, she finds her hands gripping onto him ever so more fearfully. “No, no. I just want to wake up uggh” her head was feeling dizzy.

Shifting her so he had her closer to him he opened the door and trailed in, while it was closed rather quickly the door felt like it was in slow motion. Her room is messy, well not really but her heart beating so fast it is hard to care when you feel like you are dying. The dip of her bed is followed by her back on it and she feels so much lonelier than she had ever felt.

“If you wish to finish your nightmare in peace you shall do it in your own bed I suppose” he says but she can’t tell his tone.

“This isn’t a nightmare” she states.

“Oh?”

“If this was a true nightmare, you’d do something scary like kiss me” she reasons.

“Oh”.

“You aren’t going to kiss me are you” she asks eyes brimming with tears.

“No, I don’t think I shall do that” he responds standing up, away from her. “That would be too much of a nightmare even for I” he states.

Her eyelids feels too heavy but, in the morning, there is water and her door is locked so someone came in and out. Still, she was safe. Looking to her door she there was still the fear, but a fear far deeper than one the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever reads this enjoys! I'm planning on writing a lot more Fire emblem stuff including a multipara story soon so watch out!


End file.
